


My Pleasure

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben and Ray are fooling around, but they're oh, so polite about it ...





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
My Pleasure

**Warning for detailed m/m sexual content. But they're oh, so polite about it ...**

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "Due South." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. Remember ... I'm not really a pervert. I just play one on the Internet. 

Last week, Elaine posted a story called "Summer Flu." I was trying to read through as many messages as possible before leaving for work, which probably was a mistake, but you know how it goes ... Anyway, Elaine had a warning for "reasonably graphic sex." I misread it as *reasonable* graphic sex, and I was muttering to myself all day about what that might imply. I was going to turn this over to Buffy and let her do it as a joke, but wonder of wonders, I came up with a little plot to go along with it -- and, to be honest, a lot more sex than I'd planned at first \-- and I'll take the blame myself this time. 

# MY PLEASURE

by Katrina Bowen 

"Oh, dear." Ben looked around, his hands pressed firmly to the cabinet above the counter. "Excuse me, Ray. Could you help me with something for a moment?" 

Ray looked up from the newspaper. "Sure, Benny. What's the problem?" 

"The door on this cabinet is coming off the hinges again. Would you mind getting the screwdriver?" 

"Sure. You know I never mind screwing things in for you," Ray said casually. 

"Very amusing, Ray. If it's not too much trouble ...?" Ben looked over his shoulder again. 

"Well, seeing as you ask so nicely ..." Grinning, Ray stood up and got the screwdriver out of Fraser's abnormally tidy junk drawer. "Okay, move a little to the left --" 

Ben started to step aside; as he did, the cabinet door began to slip. "It seems that if I move, the door's going to fall off." 

"Yeah, yeah. Just stand still, then." Ray ducked under Ben's raised arm to get closer to the hinge. Trying to ignore the warmth of the body pressing against him from behind -- pressing a little closer than was strictly necessary -- he reached up to refasten the cabinet door. He squirmed a little as he felt Ben's lips graze against his ear. "Knock it off, Benny -- you want me to strip this screw?" 

"I can think of worse things, you know ..." Ben's tongue flicked at the side of his neck, and Ray rolled his eyes. Fraser was picking a hell of a time to learn to talk dirty. 

"Okay, I think I got it." Ray turned around, but Ben didn't change position. He remained where he was, hands braced against the cabinet at either side of Ray's head, showing no intention of stepping back. "You gonna move or what, Benny?" 

Ben looked at him seriously, eyes glowing, head tilted just a little to one side. "So what you're saying is, if I ask nicely, I'll get whatever I want?" he asked huskily. 

Ray returned the look, a smile tugging at his lips. "You *did* tell me once that there was no limit to good etiquette ... so I guess if you want to put it that way -- yeah, within reason." He dropped the screwdriver on the counter behind him and lightly wrapped his arms around Ben's waist. 

"Oh, I'll be reasonable," Ben promised. "Very reasonable indeed." He leaned even closer, pinning Ray against the counter. He lowered a hand to Ray's face, gently tracing the contour of his cheek. Putting his lips to Ray's ear, he whispered, "May I kiss you?" 

"That'd be fine, Benny." Ray closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Ben's waist as he felt Ben trail a line of kisses down his cheek. "That'd be just great --" His voice was cut off as Ben reached his mouth. He twisted his hands in Ben's sweater, sucking eagerly at the tongue teasing at his own, leaning into the kiss hungrily, losing himself in the sensation of Ben's tongue sliding over his mouth, exploring him tenderly and insistantly. 

Ray moaned as he felt Ben's erection pressing against his leg, and without thinking, he eased a hand between their bodies, stroking Ben's hardness through his jeans. Ben broke the kiss slowly, pulling back with one last nibble at Ray's lips. Breathing hard, Ray's eyes fluttered open; he stared into Ben's eyes, seeing his desire mirrored in their sky- blue depths. He continued moving his hand along Ben's cock, stopping only when Ben reached down to twine his fingers with Ray's, gently lowering his hands down to his sides. 

"Thank you, Ray," Ben breathed, brushing his lips against Ray's forehead. "Now may I undress you?" 

Ray could only nod mutely as Ben's hands started plucking at his clothes, quickly unbuttoning the silk shirt. Shrugging it off his shoulders, Ray shivered as Ben ran his fingers down his chest to his belt. "Oh, Benny \--" 

"Shhhh." Ben leaned in for another kiss as his fingers worked first at Ray's buckle, then at his trousers, then at his underwear. Sliding them down together, Ben knelt to help Ray step out of them. Rising up again, he briefly pressed his lips to Ray's throat before he took a step back. Holding his arms out, Ben said, "Now if you wouldn't mind undressing me ...?" 

"No trouble at all, Benny." Ray hooked his fingers in the hem of Ben's sweater and pulled it over his head. He paused to kiss at first one nipple, then the other, before he unzipped Ben's jeans and pushed them off his hips. Copying Ben's movements, he knelt to ease them off. Before standing again, he curved his fingers around Ben's cock and dropped a brief kiss to the tip, smiling at Ben's involuntary gasp. 

"I appreciate that, Ray." Ben stroked his hands up and down Ray's back. 

"I kind of thought you would, Benny. Would you like me to do it again?" Without waiting for an answer, Ray began kissing a path down Ben's chest, turning him so that Ben was now the one leaning against the counter. 

"If it's not an incovenience ..." Ben's voice was strangled, and he could feel the tremors starting to course through his body. 

"Not at all." Ray knelt before him, and cupped his balls in the palm of his hand. He took the tip of Ben's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly. He spread his free hand against Ben's ass, kneading the tight muscles. As he felt Ben's hips begin to thrust rythmically forward, Ray took him as deeply into his mouth as he could. 

Ben groaned, and reached down to curl his hands around the back of Ray's head. His legs were trembling, and he had to brace himself against the counter with one hand. He felt himself building towards climax, and he pulled away from Ray. As Ray leaned forward to try to recapture him with his mouth, Ben reached down to pull him to his feet. "Please, Ray \-- stand up." 

"Benny --" 

"No, please ... I want to ... " Ben pulled Ray tightly to him, locking his arms around him. "Will you let me --?" Unable to say anything more, he lightly ran a finger down Ray's back, stopping only when he reached Ray's anus. 

Ray breathed in sharply, then pressed back against Ben's inquisitive hand. "By all means, Benny," he gasped, putting his arms around Ben's neck for support. Ben slipped first one finger, then two inside him, sliding them in and out slowly. With his other hand, he began working Ray's cock, smiling at the instant response. Ray moaned, trying to move back against the fingers entering him at the same time he was thrusting into Ben's fist. "If you wouldn't mind, Benny, could we get on with this?" he choked out. 

"Of course, Ray. Whatever you want." Ben tenderly lowered him to the floor. Without stopping his hands' movements, he bent down to kiss one of Ray's nipples, first just brushing his lips against the hard nub, then licking it. As Ray began running his hands through his hair, Ben bit quickly at the nipple, then sucking on it until he sensed Ray was about to come. Holding Ray's legs up and apart, Ben entered him slowly, rotating his hips to drive deeper inside. With a sound halfway between a sigh and a sob, Ray reached up to pull Ben closer to him. Clutching at Ben, Ray pulled his head down, kissing him desperately, his fingers biting deep into Ben's shoulders. 

Ben tried to keep his rhythm slow and steady, but he felt himself losing control as Ray thrust against him. He felt Ray's entire body tense for just a moment, straining against him -- and then Ray was climaxing, smothering his cry against the curve of Ben's neck, the warmth of his seed spreading against Ben's belly. Unable to hold off any longer, Ben plunged as deeply as he could into Ray and let himself fall over the edge. Spent, he fell to lay beside Ray on the floor, wrapping himself around his lover, waiting for his heart to resume something resembling a normal rate. 

Ray laughed weakly and tightened his grip around Ben. "All those times Ma told me politeness would pay off -- I really *don't* think this is what she had in mind." 

"Probably not, Ray. But now don't you wish you'd tried it earlier?" Ben pulled back far enough to be able to look Ray in the eye. 

"Oh, I wish I'd tried lots of things earlier, Benny, my love." He reached up to smooth Ben's tousled hair away from his forehead. Quietly he said, "Thanks." 

"It was my pleasure, Ray." 


End file.
